bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banana Farm
22 Mobile: $1100/ 10 |battlesf = 60 |battless = 75 |specialty = N/A |hotkey = F (BTD4), V (BTD5) |imagewidth = 250px |caption = The Banana Farm official artworks }} The Banana Farm is a money-generating tower, and is the only tower (non-agent) that has nothing to do with actually popping Bloons (The Monkey Village does not pop Bloons directly, but helps other towers pop Bloons. It can also directly pop bloons with the Energy Beacon upgrade). This tower made its debut in BTD4. The tower generates income every round, the amount depending on what upgrades you have purchased. The Banana Farm itself generates $80 per round and costs $850 on Easy, $1000 on Medium, $1080 on Hard and $1200 on Impoppable. It even gives money during Apopalypse Mode. It is generally a good idea to buy these early in the game, as you will get a bigger payoff. Banana Farm Button.png|The Button of the Banana Farm Banana Farm.png|The Banana Farm and all its upgrades. B-F to D-M.png|The Banana Farm is twice as big as a regular tower. Bloons Tower Defense 4 The Banana Farm is bigger than other towers, even in its first form. There is a hut on the left side of the tower, and the hut is big as a regular tower. There is a field to the right of the hut, colored brown. Then there is a banana tree, right in the middle of the field. Upgrades Cost: Easy/Medium/Hard *More Bananas: Generates $120. Costs $340/$400/$430. *Banana Plantation: Generates $250. Costs $1020/$1200/$1295. *Banana Republic: Generates $500. Costs $2125/$2500/$2700. *Banana Research Facility (or B.R.F), Generates $2000 per round and needs to be unlocked before using. It costs $8500/$10000/$10800. Bloons Tower Defense 5 The tower was completely reworked in BTD5; now it drops banana pickups 4 times a round ($80 max, or $120 with 4 pickups once you obtain Valuable Bananas), collect them with your mouse before they disappear. They last 10 seconds (20 with Long Life Bananas) and each banana pickup is worth $20 except for the Banana Research Facility which produces $200 (or $30 and $300 respectively with Valuable Bananas). The only way to make Banana Farms capable of increasing the amount of money each round would be to upgrade one Banana Farm to x/3+, where you could easily withdraw the cash at any time. Upgrades Path 1 #More Bananas: $280/$300/$325/$360 #*Generates 6 bananas per round. #*$120 per round without Valuable Bananas #*$180 per round with Valuable Bananas. #Banana Plantation: $1190/$1400/$1510/$1680 #*Generates 13 bananas per round #*$280 per round without Valuable Bananas #*$420 per round with Valuable Bananas. #Banana Republic: $2720/$3200/$3455/$3840 #*Generates 25 bananas per round #*$520 per round without Valuable Bananas #*$780 per round with Valuable Bananas. #*Keep in mind, however, that buying this upgrade will prevent the purchase of Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory for this tower. #Banana Research Facility: $11900/$14000/$15120/$16800 #*Generates 10 boxes of bananas every round. Each box is worth $200. Total $2000. #*$2000 per round without Valuable Bananas #*$3000 per round with Valuable Bananas #*This upgrade is unlocked at Rank 36. Due to the greater returns provided by the higher upgrades, it is wise to upgrade a Banana Farm as early into each game as possible. Path 2 #Long Life Bananas: $425/$500/$540/$600 #*Bananas will last 20 seconds before disappearing. #Valuable Bananas: $3400/$4000/$4320/$4800 #*Increases the value of each banana/box of bananas by 50%. It is advisable to purchase this upgrade only if the player intends to pursue Path 2 or has already maxed out the Path 1 upgrade. This is so because it gives an additional $1000 income by using only $4500. #Monkey Bank: $3570/$4200/$4535/$5040 #*The Monkey Bank will no longer drop bananas, but instead generates money throughout the round, which is placed in your "bank account," separate from that of other Monkey Banks. Creates $450 per round plus 10% interest. You may withdraw this fund at any time, and the bank will hold up to $5000. This will also lock the purchase of Banana Republic or Banana Research Facility for this tower, however. Purchasing More Bananas/Banana Plantation will make the bank generate slightly more money (+ $40/$180 per round). #Banana Investments Advisory: $4675/$5500/$5940/$6600 #*Increases money generated to $1000 per round, increases interest to 20%, and increases the maximum held at a time to $20000 per round. Purchasing More Bananas/Banana Plantation will make the bank generate slightly more money (+ $40/$180 per round). This upgrade is unlocked at rank 36. Warning! The current game version on 23 February 2016 lacks the following: when you sell Banana Farms with Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory, only values of the towers themselves are sold, while the money inside them is not withdrawn and simply disappears with the towers. The following table shows how much money the Monkey Bank and the Banana Investments Advisory generate before the maximum is reached: : : *Note: the "Revenue" calculation assumes you wait the optimal number of rounds before withdrawing from the bank. Bloons Monkey City The Banana Farm has two forms in Monkey City. Initially, it is only available as a city building. It occupies a 2x2 space and provides City Cash over time, requiring one hour to fill to its capacity in Levels 1 and 2, or more if Level 3 or greater. In order to use banana farms in-game, the player must first build the Micro Agriculture Development Building (or rather the Banana Farm Lab on Mobile), available at level 15. Then, the number of farms is dependent on the amount of city farms that one has (upgrading them to level 2 will have no effect on the in-game farms). In Monkey City, the Banana Farm and each of its upgrades provide a 50% greater amount in rewards compared to past versions of Bloons Tower Defense. This means each banana provides $30, each box of bananas $300, the Monkey Bank 675 + 10% each round, and have a capacity of $7500 instead of $5000, and the Banana Investments Advisory $1500 + 20% each round, with a capacity of $30,000 instead of $20,000. The upgrade Valuable Bananas will increase the reward to $45 and $450 for bananas and boxes, respectively. On mobile, they act like their normal BTD5 counterparts. As with most towers in Monkey City, the cost of building on non-hardcore difficulty is the same as medium difficulty in BTD5. Strategy For additional help to apply a solution, see table "Revenue (Income) of Bananas Towers" above. Strategy 1 Note: Dart Training Facility Level 3 might help a lot. Buy banana farms as early as you can. Upgrade each of these to 1/0 right after you buy them, and repeat until you think you have enough farms (3 to 6 is usually good). Upgrade each of the 1/0 farms to 2/0. Using a Village may help to lower prices. Upgrade each of the 2/0 farms to 3/0. Check if you can sell all but one farm to upgrade that one to a Banana Research Facility (4/1), which is worth it. This "pays" itself on a single round. This means the difference between buy and sell prices is evened in one round. Keep buying more farms while also strenghtening your defenses. A Banana Farm is self-sustaining (that is, after the initial purchase it will provide enough money to pay for its own upgrades) on the following schedule (assuming that the Banana Farm is originally purchased at Round 0, and not accounting for Valuable Bananas): Interestingly, the marginal increase in difficulty is greater in the escalation from Easy to Medium than it is from Medium to Hard. However, if a player has the total cost of the Banana Farm available up-front, as depicted in the table below, a player can recoup the expense of a fully-upgraded banana farm as shown: With the Valuable Bananas upgrade, the recoupment schedule for a fully-upgraded Banana Research Facility is as follows: Thus, a player who purchases and fully upgrades a Banana Farm (4/2) on Round 0 in Easy will have the tower "paid off" in Round 7 and will begin making a "profit" in Round 8. Note that all of the above numbers assume that the tower is not within range of a Monkey Village, which reduces costs by approximately 10%. One financially wise strategy is to purchase a Monkey Village, put a Banana Farm (or multiple Banana Farms) in range, fully upgrade each Banana Farm, and then sell the Monkey Village. Strategy 2 Buy this as soon as you can. upgrade to More Bananas, then buy 1 more. Upgrade them both to banana plantation, then keep making them until you have 11. Then sell all but one and upgrade to 4/2. Keep buying until you have 11. Then get a 2/4 banana bank each round. when they reach $20000, get money, sell, and place a 4/2 banana farm. Works best on clock and bloontonium lab. Strategy 3 The seemingly most efficient way of early game banana collecting is to Buy a farm as soon as possible, then quickly upgrade said farm to a 2/0. Then do the same with another farm. So you should have 2 2/0 farms Upgrade one to 3/0 then again, asap upgrade the other to 3/0. Then buy valuable bananas so they're both 3/2. After you have enough money to buy a 4/2 by selling a banana farm, do it Also from here they can choose what they want for additional income. Exploits In BTD5 for PC, the amount of bananas given by a farm is determined at the very beginning of a round. That means, if you have a Banana Republic and upgrade it right after the round starts, the banana farm will produce 13 banana crates instead of 5 for that one round, totalling in an additional output of 2800$ (4200$ with Valuable Bananas). With a few tokens invested in Sell Price in the Monkey Lab to reduce money losses due to selling, selling and rebuying Banana Factories every single round to get 7 additional crates per farm becomes a viable strategy to further increase your income, even on Impoppable. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, the upgrades are the exact same as in the online version of Bloons TD 5, but each upgrade gives half the bananas they normally give with double income for each banana (or crate from Banana Research Facility). So More Bananas will only give you 3 bananas, but each banana is worth $40 rather than $20. The reason is probably that it is harder to tap bananas to collect them as opposed to simply dragging your mouse over them on the online version. This is worth it because for the Banana Plantation & Republic the number of bananas produced is rounded up. Bananas now physically have to be tapped instead being drawn towards wherever is last tapped. Bananas last longer (without Long Life Bananas: 10 seconds → 15; with Long Life Bananas: 20 seconds → 25). Banana Farms are affected by Double Cash. Banana Plantation gives more cash per round ($260 → $280). Banana Republic gives more cash per round ($500 → $520). Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Banana Farm has received a mix of buffs and nerfs via game updates, but has been buffed overall. It's arguably the most popular tower in the game, with a lot of tower loadouts using it. Popular loadouts include Dart Farm Ace/Bomb, Ninja Farm Wizard/Mortar/Bomb, Heli Farm Ace/Ice, and Dartling Farm Village. ;Initial Release Bananas and Banana Crates give 50% more cash (without Valuable Bananas: $40/$400 → $60/$600; with Valuable Bananas: $60/$600 → $90/$900). ;3.1 Tower price increased ($1000 → $1100). More Bananas price increased ($300 → $350). Banana Plantation price increased ($1400 → $1500). Banana Research Facility price increased ($14000 → $15000). Long Life Bananas price decreased ($500 → $250). Monkey Bank price decreased ($4200 → $3200). ;3.4 Banana Farms can no longer be exploited to produce more bananas than normal. ;3.5 Banana Research Facility price decreased ($15000 → $14000). Banana Research Facility produces more crates per round (5 → 6). ;3.6 Monkey Bank and Banana Investments Advisory now add $30 & $80 respectively to the player's economy at the start of a round. ;3.9 Monkey Bank and Banana Investment Advisory bank income now doubles in Bananza Mode (i.e. $60 and $160 income gain per round in Bananza Mode only, respectively). ;3.10 Monkey Farmers are now available to be used in every battle if the player brings in Banana Farm in their loadout. Each Monkey Farmer costs 100 each, and last for an entire battle upon usage. ;4.6 Banana Republic produces more bananas per round (13 → 15). Bloons Tower Defense 6 Monkey-Nomics Monkey Wall Street |abilities = IMF Loan Monkey-Nomics |hotkey = N/A }}The Banana Farm has made a return in BTD6, with various new ways to gain income. Among these is a way for Banana Farms to collect income automatically without the need for a Monkey Farmer (which is also released to BTD6). One other interesting change is that it no longer has no abilities; it has got an ability to loan $10,000 with $5,000 loan interest and another stronger ability to give $10,000 instantly. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Production each Round Farms Monkey Bank *For maximum efficiency, the money should be collected 1 round before it reaches full. Efficiency Farms :This section is incomplete. You can help by expanding Banks Marketplaces :This section is incomplete. You can help by expanding Gallery Banana Farms sending bananas BTD6.png|Banana Farms producing bananas 44DCFEC8-568B-44F4-8E42-D7F89AC25C05.png|All Banana Farm upgrades in BTD6 (minus crosspaths) 4C83C1FB-8FFD-44B8-A22C-2C1753851BC3.png|All income generated at once for all BTD6 Banana Farms (minus crosspaths) Trivia *The Healthy Bananas premium upgrade gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade, per round. For example, if in BTD4, the player has 2 Banana Farms that are both fully upgraded with the 4th upgrade (Banana Research Facility), they will get 10 lives at the end of each round. If the player saves up enough lives, even a MOAB-Class Bloon can be let through and still leave the player with spare lives. *If the Banana Farm is upgraded along the left path during a round, the amount of bananas it will produce stays the same. (BTD5 and BMC mobile only) **For example, upgrading a Banana Plantation to a Banana Republic only kicks in starting the round after. **This can be exploited if you upgrade from a Banana Republic to a Banana Research Facility at the start of the round. The number of bananas per round stays the same, but you get crates instead, letting you make up to $4680 extra money for each upgrade to BRF. *If you are playing with Double Cash Mode enabled, you can use a Dart Monkey and build a Banana Farm before Round 1 begins. *The Path 1 upgrades in BTD5 are the same as the upgrades in BTD4. *In Deflation Mode, the Banana Farm is disabled. However, you can still use it (if you have enough money) by pressing its hotkey (V). They will generate bananas/crates/money in banks, but picking up the bananas/crates/money in banks will not give you any money. **Hotkey banana farms were fixed and does not work anymore. **You can also get a Banana Farm if you slide your cursor under the Monkey Apprentice when you cannot see the Banana Farm icon and you may be able to click the Banana Farm. However this does not always work. *The Banana Farm is the only source of reliable income in Apopalypse Mode. *You need about 14 Banana Research Facilities to buy a fully upgraded Sun God every round in Easy, or 9 if Valuable Bananas is purchased. *The Banana Farm is the only tower without an ability. **Although in Bloons Tower Defense 6 they have ability (IMF Loan, Monkey-Nomics) ***Since the Banana Farm it's a monkey tower if it's a Monkey Bank *Due to Monkey Village's High Energy Beacon, this is the only tower that doesn't attack. **This also makes it the only tower (other than the COBRA, exclusive to BTD Battles Mobile) to not have an upgrade that allows it to pop Lead Bloons. ***Funny enough there is still a pop count even though it never pops bloons. ***In Bloons TD6, the pop count counts how much money the farm has earned. *Unless you are planning to play in Freeplay Mode, in BTD5 the basic tower stops being worth it at round 39 on easy, round 52 on medium, and round 71 on hard. **This assumes that you plan to buy and hold the farm; you can make a profit purchasing it later in the game if you sell the farm just before or during the final round. *The Banana Farm is better in BTD5. This is because of the following reasons: **The upgrade Banana Plantation generates $250 cash every round in BTD4. In BTD5 the Banana Plantation generates $260 cash ($280 in iOS) per round. **With Valuable Bananas you can grow up the reward to 150%. **With Banana Investments Advisory, you can get to 20000 cash waiting 8-9 rounds (and 7 rounds to earn its cost), and buying 5 you can get 100000, enough to earn a Temple of the Monkey God. A Banana Research Facility will give you that money in 7 or 10 rounds (and 9 or 11 rounds to earn its cost). **When the player lacks of money, and the player needs to place Road Spikes in Bloons TD 4 the player has to wait to the end of the round. But in Bloons TD 5, in that time, the bananas are produced and the player can use the Road Spikes immediately. *If you have the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in BTD5, each (4/2) or (2/4) banana farm gives you 7 lives each round. (1 from the tower itself, 4 from the path with 4 upgrades (5) and 2 from the other path (7). *All the BTD4 upgrades to the Banana Farm became upgrades for path 1 in BTD5. *The Banana Investments Advisory or the Monkey Bank is useful if you have Dartling Guns. *In Bloons TD Battles (flash version) and Bloons Monkey City (flash version only), the Banana Farm has been buffed so that each regular banana gives $30, each box of bananas gives 300 money, and with Valuable Bananas, they give 45 money per banana and $450 per crate. **In the Bloons TD Battles Mobile, the amount of money given per banana/crate doubles, but the number of bananas/crates is halved, rounded up. **To make the game balanced, the tower price for the Banana Farm has increased to $1100. The first two tier 1 upgrade prices are also increased, alongside Monkey Bank being decreased. *Ironically, even though it doesn't attack bloons, it has a pop count on BTD5 and Bloons TD Battles. *In BTD5 Mobile, Banana Farms can be made to make a ton of money for a round by upgrading to Banana Research Facility mid-round before it produced its first banana bunch. They will then make the 13 boxes of bananas. *Right-clicking above a Banana Farm and moving the cursor outside the window will still collect the bananas, as the game (as with any SWF file) will assume the mouse is still where it previously was. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, if a farm is upgraded during a round, it will not change the quantity of what it produces, only the value. This glitch can be exploited by upgrading a farm to 3-x, starting the round on regular speed and quickly upgrading it to 4-x. this will cause it to generate 13 Banana Crates instead of Banana Bunches, earning the player 5200 cash or 7800 if Valuable bananas is bought. The profit gained from this exploit is greater than the loss made from selling it if a Monkey Village is used, allowing the player to sell farms, build 3-2 farms, start the round and rapidly upgrade all of them to 4-2 every round (except on very short rounds, like Round 24, 46, 60, etc.) thus generating a massive amount of profit from an exceptionally low number of Banana Research Facilities. After awhile, the process will become too tedious (unless you are playing on a map with very little land for farms, i.e Archipelago) and you can just build up permanant farms. *In Bloons Monkey City, Banana Investments Advisory is the only 4th tier upgrade that does not require a special building to unlock for research. *In Bloons Monkey City, the Banana Farm very seldom gets damaged if a player loses against Monkey vs Monkey. *In BTD4 Mobile games, its Pre-Round Comment does not show the sum of the round reward and the banana profit, it just shows the round money. *In a rare glitch, one can select the blank space and it will display "Target: None." **Players can do this glitch in BTD5 mobile by tapping one tower and pressing the info button and then when players switch to the Banana Farm it will say target: None. Category:Towers Category:Banana Farm Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6